


Who

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Other, cursing warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Could I request “the fuck? Who are you?” with the CM character of your choice please?





	Who

I, nervously, walked up through the bullpen and up a small flight of stairs to the office for an interview with someone called Aaron Hotchner. I knocked three times on the door before being told to come in.

I opened the door to an intimating man sitting at his desk.

“I’m assuming you’re (Y/L/N),” He said standing up and putting a hand toward me. I nodded and closed the door behind me and I shook his hand. “Please, sit down.”

“Agent Hotchner-” I began to say, while running my hands down my pant leg to calm myself down.

“-It’s Hotch, that’s what everybody calls me,” He said, before nodding and giving me permission to speak again.

“Hotch, I just wanted to say that I always wanted to be in the BAU and I hope you can tell I have the qualifications to be in the BAU,” I said. As I spoke my hands stopped moving and my voice became braver.

“I swear if one more 50 year old woman sends me a letter about wanting to-” This older man started to say, a voice that sounded familiar, as he entered the room but pausing when he saw me. “The fuck? Who are you?”

I opened my mouth and the both of us looked at Hotch who had his face in his hands.

“Dave, this is the new recruit that is possibly going to get assigned to us,” He said, putting his hands down. “Did you sleep with her?”

“No,” The both of us said quickly, and Hotch didn’t look convinced.

“We just met at a bar,” Rossi started to explain. “Nothing happened, I just didn’t know they were in the FBI.”

“Well, let’s just hope that nothing comes of this, right Dave?” Hotch said. “Now, let me continue this interview in peace.”

Rossi stared at me for a couple of seconds before throwing his hands in the air and walking out of the room, not even bothering to close the door. I got up and gently closed it.

“By the way, we kissed,” I said looking at the floor, trying to not it more awkward as Hotch sighed.


End file.
